Austin and Ally: The Past Reveals the Evident Future
by Jennifish
Summary: What happens when Austin's New Years performance reminds Ally of one of the most important memory's in Austin and Ally history. Secrets will be told, fears will be revealed, and feelings would be admitted. Just a short Austin and Ally one shot for New Years.


Austin and Ally : The past reveals the evident future This is sort of an AU. Austin and Ally went home directly after performing instead of going to the Ross' penthouse.

As Austin had performed his song on New Years Eve that made Ally realize that she had known him forever she just didn't remember. Start Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was about 9 years ago, before her mom decided to travel the world, it was the last New Years the entire family was together. Ally was about 6 and her mother thought it would be fun for Ally to have a New Years Eve party / sleepover at Sonic Boom for her entire second grade class. Luckily, she was in the smallest class that only had about 13 kids in it. Anyway, when they were having the huge party Ally's parents went home, ( they lived above the practice room) and left the kids there locking the doors.

That New Years night however because it was in Miami, they had a huge lightening storm, but it didn't start until about 3 or 4 in the morning on New Years day. Most of the seven year olds were asleep when it started but not Ally. She was the only one awake she thought so she went over to the little keyboard they kept in the practice room and put it on the lowest volume so she wouldn't disturb anyone. That's when she started singing one of the first songs she had written in her book. Thinking she was alone and the only one awake after she hit the record button the first time she danced to the recording the second time, little did she know she wasn't alone.

After her little dance party was over she heard a very quiet set of clapping hands and a hint of giggling. "That was great Ally. I had no idea you could sing or write music." A little blonde boy appeared out of the shadow of the doorway.  
"Thanks. Did I sound good. I usually have really bad stage fright." Ally said embarrassed "You sounded really good. I can't write music but I can play piano and dance. I'm assuming by your dancing a few minutes ago you need help in that area. ... no offense. The little blonde kid said jokingly.  
"Thanks. I only dance when I'm alone because I can't dance for a million dollars. Um you're new right? Sorry I kinda forget your name." Ally said shyly.  
"My name is Austin Moon. But most people call me Austin and I used to live in New York. My mom and dad own the mattress store on the other side of the mall." Austin reached out his hand and shook Ally's very small hand.  
"Nice to meet you Austin. My name is Alison Dawson but everyone calls me Ally."

"Brrrr. It's freezing up here I'll be right back I'm going to go grab my hoodie." Austin quickly left the room and as soon as he was out the door Ally started to write down a description of Austin in her book.

She had only written the name Austin by the name he got back in the room. Ally quickly hid her book in the piano bench she has next to the keyboard. Austin went and sat next to Ally and started to play the song she had out on the piano. It was I'm a believer by Smash Mouth. Since Shrek had come out a couple years before Ally was trying to learn to play it. Austin played it with only a few mistakes on the big chords, other than that he was another piano prodigy as well. Maybe they could be good friends after all, Ally thought.

When Austin got to the second verse he started singing the words and convinced Ally to join him and sing. At the end of the song both were shocked to hear how good each other sounded. Austin looked at Ally and sang the final chorus to her and slowly leaned in toward her. Closing in for a kiss. Shocking herself, Ally found herself leaning in also wanting to give Austin a small peck on the lips like she saw in all the movies but just before their lips touched the power switched off and they were left in total darkness. Ally jumped back so far she fell off the stool and on to the Sleeping bag she had brought up with her.

She and Austin quickly looked outside and saw most of the street had lost electric due to what looked like a blown transformer. Austin and Ally went and sat on the floor while the power was out and just talked about music and what they wanted to be when they grew up. They talked for about an hour and found out they had a lot in common. When the lightening started with the thunder that's when Ally confessed to another one of her fears...thunderstorms. Austin told Ally to come and sit next to him if it made her feel any better. She went over as fast as she could in the darkness only to be scared by another flash of lightening and boom of thunder.  
When it got cold Austin went and fetched the sleeping bag on the floor near the piano and unzipped it so it was like a blanket and wrapped it over them. About fifteen minutes later, he realized that Ally's constant talking had stopped and she had fallen asleep next to him her head on the rug on the floor. It wasn't until he saw Ally asleep that he noticed how tired he was. He then let sleep overcome him and that's how they were found in the morning. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flashback On the plane ride back (thanks to the Ross') Ally's eyes slowly thawed and she was able to blink again. That's when Austin wondered what she really teared up about. After the two hour flight they finally landed in Miami and went back to Sonic Boom. Dez and Trish went home as soon as they got off the plane. Dez wanted to edit the performance and post it on Austin's website and Trish had some huge party she wanted to trash. Austin just went with Ally to Sonic boom and asked if he could stay the night since his parents were somewhere in the Poconos on vacation. Ally's father said "sure". He trusted his daughter and Austin and he usually stayed over when his parents went on a conference or vacation.

Like the many years before it started to rain...hard. Ally glanced at Austin who fell asleep on the couch in the Lobby of sonic boom and sliently crept up the stairs to the practice room. Ally went upstairs and wrote a completely new song while up there and was performing it when Austin yet again came in.

"Hey Alls is that a new song for me to sing?" Austin asked questioningly.

"Oh that. Ummm. no that's just one of my songs you know." Ally said as she started to chew her hair in nervousness due to the thunderstorm outside and the fact that Austin had heard that song she had just written.

"Ally scoot over there is something I want to play for you." Austin told her before lifting up the piano seat.

After about a minute and a half of digging Austin took out a wrinkled song and started playing it. It was I'm a believer by Smash Mouth. Ally couldn't believe her ears he did remember that New Years Eve many years ago. She found herself about to tear up again, but Austinquickly persuaded her to sing along with him. At the end, remembering how it played out the first time Austin sang the final chorus solo and leaned in for a kiss. The power didn't go out yet though. It went out after their lips had touched; like the electricity in the kiss knocked the power out.

That's when Ally remembered the storm going on outside and started to shiver with a hint of fear. She still wasn't over her fear of thunderstorms and Austin knew it. He quickly went and got a few flashlights and set them up to light up the part of the room with the rug. He guided Ally over there and sat her down next to him. He put his jacket around her shoulders to maybe warm her up and comfort her a little. He then put his arm around her and remembered what he wanted to ask her on the plane home.

"Hey Ally. Why were you tearing up when I performed. You had a vacant look in your eye when I was singing like your head was somewhere else. Where were you? Austin asked.

"Umm. When we were in New York for New Years it reminded me of a New Years party I had in the second grade. I threw this big party with my class. There was a kid there, he said he used to live in New York, and he was crazy talented. Anyway, he found me in the practice room and told me his name and started playing the piano. He said his name was Austin Moon. I didn't think you remembered until you started playing I'm a believer. That night was the first time someone besides Trish, acted like my friend. You comforted me when I was scared and you barely knew me. You have no idea how good that made me feel. Then the next thing I knew you got transferred to another school. You didn't come back until you stole Double Take and we became partners. I just can't believe you remembered." As Ally said this she started tearing up again.

"Ally I never forgot that day. It wasn't because of the party or because it was my first week in Miami. It was because it was the first time I met you and it was the first time I realized I was in love with you. And I still am. " Austin said. You could hear the honesty in his voice.

Ally, I Love you. I always have since day 1. That's part of the reason I stole the song because I knew after I saw you in the practice room singing Double Take, that by stealing the song I would see you again.

"Austin. That's the sweetest thing someone has ever said and done for me. I love you too. "

The next morning, Dez and Trish found Austin and Ally asleep on the floor of the practice room fingers interlocked. Next to Ally was he song book left open to the page dated January 1, 2007. Next to the date was the name Austin surrounded by hearts and music notes.


End file.
